


Date Night Carnival

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Carnival, Date Night, Fluff, Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin have an evening off ship to relax, instead of following the others to drink and gamble Yondu drags Kraglin off to the local summer festival.





	Date Night Carnival

Kraglin turned to Yondu as their fellow crew mates allowed an evening of leave and Stakar made off to go unwind and relax at the local red light district while the ship was refueled and restocked and asked what he wanted to do.  
The lights and movement of carnival rides across the lake caught Yondu’s eye, the planet they were on was having a celebration for the height of their summer season and since they were never really planetside during the locals festivals for anything other than work it might be fun, he could drink, have a bot and gamble almost any stop.  
“Let’s do that” he said as he grabbed Kraglin’s wrist to drag him toward a sleek hover train that would take them directly across the lake.

 

The train was more crowded than Kraglin liked but they managed to find seats next to each other along one of the benches that ran the length of the train against it’s shiny metal walls on either side.  
Usually people would have jumped up and vacated their seat but they weren’t in their usual Ravager garb so they almost blended in with the locals and tourists.  
Yondu slid his hand over Kraglin’s leg so his fingers could drum against the soft flesh of his inner thigh, dangerously close to Kraglin’s crotch.  
Kraglin blushed, removed Yondu’s hand by interlocking their fingers and placed the new bundled mass further down his thigh by his knee, and pointed to a sign on the opposite side of the train that read in broken Common “please molesting of strangers is NO be clean”.  
Yondu cracked an amused half a smile, just enough to show the point of one canine, before leaning in close to Kraglin’s ear and huskily whispering “oooo you wanna do strange things to make me unclean, Krags?”.  
Kraglin managed to hide most of his lusty-flustered smile by fisting his other hand and mock cough into it.  
Thankfully for both of them the ride wasn’t long, the planet wasn’t against non-procreating coupling but they did have a thing against anyone doing anything in public more obvious than holding hands or closed mouth kissing, especially anything getting too close to nookie-nookie in public and Yondu liked to test boundaries.  
The last thing Kraglin wanted to do this evening was explain to their Captain how they ended up in jail from a simple train ride, especially when there would be a snickering blue asshole next to him who wouldn’t be of any help.  
The train stopped at the entrance to the carnival and Kraglin made Yondu wait to get off until they were the last ones, then just before Yondu could step off onto the platform Kraglin smacked him on the ass and slid out past him.  
Maybe Yondu was starting to rub off on him, just a bit.

 

There were games of skill and luck followed by people selling all kinds of fattening indulgent fried foods lining both sides of the wide street that had been cordoned off for the event and beyond that a field which held colorful rides full of giggling children and adults alike.  
Yondu didn’t see the appeal of the rides, that one that spun in a circle so fast it pulled people's faces back could be done going fast enough in an M-Ship - not that he was allowed to do that again, Stakar had definitely not found that as fun as Yondu had.  
Maybe he could sucker Kraglin into getting on it with him though, or maybe that one that resembled M-ships on long arms doing barrel rolls while spinning around and around on a central axis.  
Just as Yondu was debating a teenage girl dragging her boyfriend stopped by them as she turned to stop his protesting about something with “ferris wheel’s the only ride no one can see us from the waist down on” and that certainly changed the look on the other teens sulky face before he turned tables and started hurrying her along.  
Hmm  
“Krags I wanna go on the ferris wheel, come on, it’ll be fun” Yondu said bouncing on the toes of his boots, Kraglin looked a little skeptical - how could going in a slow vertical circle over and over be fun, but he followed Yondu to the other end of the festival where the rides were.

 

The ferris wheel was tall, easily the tallest thing in the area, with round bucket like seats that indeed no one would be able to see anything of the occupants but from the middle of their backs up.  
The ride lasted the longest out of all them on the field, around 10 to 15 minutes.  
Perfect.  
When it was their turn to get on Yondu slipped in next to Kraglin on the same side of the little gondola and told the operator “just us” so he would close the door.  
The first two rotations of the wheel found them both looking over the surroundings, taking in the rest of the planet past the little celebration.  
On the third rotation as they arched up to the top Yondu cleared his throat, once there he spit as far as he could away from the ride and leaned over the side to watch what chaos it might cause below, he wasn’t disappointed as an elderly lady touched her head, then looked at her hand, then up at the sky as if she expected to see rain clouds.  
The fourth had Yondu rocking it back and forth in an attempt to see how far it would tip, this earned him a scolding from Kraglin because he for one did NOT want to find out if it could be flipped sideways and well that made for the perfect opportunity to offer an apology.  
That apology started with his hand back on Kraglin’s thigh, followed by walking his fingers up to the button on Kraglins pants to undo it.  
Kraglin chewed his lip, they could be caught if the ride ended before they did or someone might question the movements going on and neither of them were the most silent lovers but honestly the risk of getting caught was kind of arousing and as Yondu leaned over to unzip Kraglin’s pants with his teeth aroused was definitely what Kraglin was.  
Yondu sat back up with a wicked grin as he slid his hand into Kraglin’s pants, who let a kittenish noise escape his mouth as fingers curled and uncurled around his balls.  
If Yondu wasn’t going to play fair neither was Kraglin, he slid his own hand down the back of Yondu’s pants and shoved it under Yondu’s ass to knead, earning him a similar noise in return.  
Yondu took out Kraglin’s penis and began giving quick gentle pumps, at the same time Kraglin slid one long slim finger into Yondu’s hole.  
Once Yondu began giving firmer tugs, ones that were quickly dissolving Kraglin’s brain, Kraglin slid a second finger in and began questing out Yondu’s pleasure spot before his brain truly quit in a haze of pleasure that would leave poor Yondu wanting.  
They both worked their magic on each other and before long they were cumming in unison while biting their free hands to keep from moaning so loud it would reverberate off the building and end them up in that jail cell.  
Quickly Kraglin produced a handkerchief from a shirt pocket to help clean the inside of Yondu’s jizzed in pants, at least leather was easy to wipe off.  
Yondu cuddled into Kraglin’s side content for the last few rotations of the wheel and when it stopped for them to get off they both very quickly vacated with apologetic smiles to the people next in line, who hopefully wouldn’t look down at the floor or slip in Kraglin’s spunk. 

 

After their little work out they both needed something to eat, Yondu went off to get what he wanted and Kraglin did the same.  
When both had the treat they wanted they found a bench out of the way to sit and eat.  
Yondu flopped down on Kraglin’s lap to sit and Kraglin began to protest, adults sitting on each other might be one of those frowned upon things, but Yondu being Yondu his response was “you want me to give a shit?” followed by him leaning to the left and cutting a massive fart before continuing with “there ya go, enjoy that”.  
Kraglin’s nose was tempted to retreat into his face so it could drop kick his brain for ever daring to think dating a moody immature Centaurian was a good idea, in favor of giving it what it wanted Kraglin settled for an eye roll, chuckle and wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding his batter fried sausage on a stick around Yondu’s waist.  
They got a few looks while eating but no cops showed up so Kraglin considered it okay and Yondu tallied it as a win.

 

They started back to the carnival entrance to play a few games before heading back to the ship to sleep.  
The first game they stopped at was one that had a wall of colorful balloons to hit with a dart.  
Yondu’s dart bounced off the underinflated balloon and nearly ended up in the booth runners foot, it may or may not have been an accident.  
Kraglin knew these games were likely all rigged so when he threw his he aimed his dart at the biggest balloon in an arch so gravity would help pop the balloon.  
Yondu was almost jealous until Kraglin handed over the small stuffed toy he got for winning.  
It was cute and Yondu liked cute things as the hoard of trinkets, stuffed animals and bobbles in their room on the ship could attest, he tucked it into a pocket to add to the hoard once they got back.  
Yondu spotted a shooting game who’s prize was a white puffball of a stuffed toy with red moth like antennae on top, red curling horns on either side and equally red shiny plastic eyes.  
He needed that for sure!  
The object of the game was to use a water gun to shoot a metal Orloni in the mouth which made the tail raise, who ever got their tail up the first was the winner.  
The only other players in this round beside himself and Kraglin were two young kids and their exacerbated looking older sibling who told them it was the last game before they went home or their parents would send out a search party.  
Him and Kraglin were Ravagers, shooting was what they did on an almost daily basis, one of them would win for sure.  
Except the rig to this game was the operator could pick the pressure of the different stations before the game, meaning they could let that pretty lady they were flirting with win or a spoiled brat whose parents slipped them some extra units to ensure they did.  
When the game started everyone aimed and held constant pressure on their triggers to keep the water flowing, it didn’t take long for Yondu to see his toy being washed away as one of the kids already had half a tail up whereas his and Kraglin’s had just started to peek over the back.  
Not wanting to lose out and knowing Kraglin would give it to him if he won Yondu turned his water pistol on the child currently in the lead, who for a split second looked like they might cry only to turn their own water pistol on Yondu and then their siblings giggling, dissolving the game into a water war.  
The operator was less than impressed with all the water they’d have to wipe up but as they gave Kraglin his prize they offered him a sympathetic gaze and smile, happy to not have to be the one that was in charge of Yondu.  
Yondu held his fluffy toy tight as they stopped at one last game, he liked Kraglin winning him things it made him feel special.  
The last game to be played was one with rows of small glass containers filled with colorful shreds of plastics that you tried to get balls to stay in to win equally colorful fish.  
Kraglin figured a fish couldn’t get them into too much trouble on the ship.  
Five units got you 10 balls  
By the third round of getting balls when neither of them had won a fish and they had been through half the curse words they knew, it just became a matter of pride to get the damn thing.  
The next set of balls saw them each sink one in and a triumphant whoot from Yondu and a relieved sigh from Kraglin.  
The operator let Yondu pick out the colors of little fish and threw in a extra two just because she thought he was cute trying to decide if he wanted a purple one or a green one to go with the blue one and orange one he had already picked out.  
Kraglin made sure to buy a can of fish food from her while noting they would have to commander one of Cooks bowls or something to keep the little guys in.

 

As they made their way back to the hover train Kraglin asked Yondu what he was going to name their new ‘children’.  
Yondu held the bag up as they waited on the platform for the train to arrive and gave them a thoughtful once over.  
He handed Kraglin ‘Floof’ so he could point at each fish as he named them, “I’m gunna call you Patty” and just as Kraglin wrapped his free arm around Yondu and opened his mouth to tell him Patty was a real pretty name Yondu continued with “and you Stick, and you Fillet and you Sandwich”.  
They both laughed until the train came and Kraglin gave Yondu a quick kiss before ushering him on, as the train pulled away to take them back to the port and the ship they flopped down on the bench exhausted from an evening of fun.  
As they watched the platform for the docking port get closer Yondu laid his head on Kraglin’s shoulder and quietly said “thanks Krags, good date night”.

**Author's Note:**

> My work hubby had a terrible day and to make him feel better wanted "fluffy-ish Yondu jerk-naming fish" and I couldn't picture Kraglin letting him in a pet store, can you imagine though? - he'd come out with a zoo of small cute animals and Kraglin would end up being the one to feed and clean their cages... so carnival fish!  
> Also I suck at smut writing but I tried so just use your imagination *rainbow hands* to fill in any blanks or expand


End file.
